


In un vortice di ricordi

by SamGranger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Goodbyes, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Memories, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGranger/pseuds/SamGranger
Summary: Sono passati anni dalla fine della Guerra Magica e gli anni di Hogwarts, anni dalla fuga di Steve, ma Tony non riesce ad abbandonare il passato. Con sé ha una provetta contenente i ricordi di Steve e finalmente li verserà nel pensatoio, deciso a rivederli nonostante la ferita ancora aperta.





	In un vortice di ricordi

**Author's Note:**

> Storia disponibile anche sulla piattaforma Wattpad sul profilo: hereitsam.

Tony continuava a rigirarsi la provetta tra le mani, studiandola; la sostanza al suo interno luccicava come se il vetro racchiudesse tante piccole lucciole. Poggiò il freddo vetro contro le labbra, fissando il pensatoio posto sulla sua scrivania.   
Erano passati ormai anni dalla fine della guerra, persino i demoni che tormentavano il suo sonno se ne erano andati, eppure non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di versare i ricordi nella provetta all'interno del pensatoio per tornare, almeno una volta, nel passato, a rivivere almeno per un solo istante quegli anni meravigliosi; farlo significava aprire una ferita ancora fresca, dilatarla e lasciare che il sangue scorresse nuovamente sul suo corpo, eppure una parte di lui, che aveva tenuto a bada per troppo tempo, urlava a squarciagola, esigeva di affondare il viso nei ricordi.

 

_Voglio rivederlo, ne ho bisogno!_

 

Urlò una voce nella sua testa. Tony si alzò di scatto dalla sua poltrona di velluto rosso e si passò una mano tra i capelli spettinati, osservando New York dalla sua torre. A Steve sarebbe piaciuto quel posto, avrebbe amato il panorama; quando si era trasferito nella grande mela, Tony aveva acquistato quel posto proprio per quel motivo, dandosi da fare per ristrutturarlo.  
Diede le spalle alle luci e al caos metropolitano, le stelle erano oscurate dalle luci artificiali; anche il pensatoio brillava fievole sul ripiano in legno. Tony vi si avvicinò e vide il proprio riflesso sulla superficie liscia, il volto scavato, la barba folta e poco curata, gli occhi incorniciati da profondi cerchi neri... era quello l'effetto di Steve Rogers.   
Con un rapido gesto stappò la provetta e ne versò il contenuto nella coppa, il suo viso venne colpito da una luce azzurra e innumerevoli immagini cominciarono a scorrere nel pensatoio come se fosse un film muto; Tony vi immerse il viso e si sentì sollevare dal pavimento, precipitando in un vortice oscuro e confuso.

Non si accorse di aver chiuso gli occhi, ma quando li riaprì il paesaggio gli fu subito familiare: la Sala Grande di Hogwarts. I quattro lunghi tavoli erano già occupati da studenti, poteva percepire l'eccitazione che impregnava quel ricordo e la nostalgia crescergli nel petto. Davanti ai suoi occhi si stendeva una fila di bambini dalle tuniche nere, in particolare, seduto sullo sgabello posto di fronte a tutta la sala, un ragazzo dai capelli neri e spettinati, sul viso un'espressione furba e divertita.

"Corvonero!" urlò il Cappello Parlante, e Tony riconobbe se stesso, o meglio, il Tony Stark del primo anno durante lo Smistamento.

Non passò molto tempo prima che la professoressa tuonasse il suo nome, e Tony osservò il piccolo Steve Rogers, i biondi capelli pettinati ordinatamente di lato, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano come zaffiri alla luce della luna, affrettarsi verso lo sgabello. Il nome di Grifondoro riecheggiò per tutta la stanza non appena il tessuto del Cappello Parlante gli ebbe sfiorato la testa.

Un senso di vertigine colpì Tony e il paesaggio prese a mutare in un disordinato vortice nero; si ritrovò in uno dei corridoi del castello; gli studenti di ogni casa correvano avanti e indietro, ridacchiando e spintonandosi. In un angolo c'era il giovane Steve, e Tony capì che quello era il loro terzo anno, il loro primo incontro.   
Il Grifondoro camminava a testa bassa, rosso in viso, e raggiunse il Corvonero, intento a chiacchierare con un altro studente della casata dei coraggiosi.

"James..." mormorò il Tony del presente, riconoscendo uno dei suoi migliori amici. James Rhodes.

Steve si schiarì la voce e i due gli rivolsero uno sguardo interrogativo, Tony ricordava ancora come il cuore avesse cominciato, dopo averlo visto per la prima volta, a battere come un tamburo. Si disse che non aveva mai visto qualcuno così bello.

"Tu sei Tony Stark?" gli chiese Steve, il Corvonero annuì. "Mi ha mandato qui Pepper Pots, dice che sei uno dei migliori studenti di Hogwarts."

Tony si passò una mano tra i capelli, sfoggiando un sorriso falsamente modesto. Sulla sua pagella spiccavano soltanto E.

"E' così, e tu sei?"

"Steve Rogers, e vorrei chiederti una mano. Nell'ultimo test di Pozioni ho preso soltanto una A e temo che se non ricevo aiuto, finirò per prendere una T."

"Vuoi delle ripetizioni?" gli chiese Tony, poggiandosi al muro con le mani in tasca.  
Steve annuì, le guance somiglianti a due pomodori maturi; Tony non riuscì a resistere a quel viso angelico e imbarazzato. Lo stesso viso , ricordò, un dolce sorriso che gli sbocciava sul volto, che l'aveva conquistato con pochi sorrisi e qualche sguardo carico di apprezzamento. Il Corvonero accettò nonostante avesse rifiutato la stessa richiesta da parte di una dozzina di studenti; non era interessato a restare per ore seduto ad un tavolo, rispiegando sempre le stesse regole su come lanciare un incantesimo o per preparare una semplice pozione... ma per quella volta fece eccezione.  _Lui_  era l'eccezione.

Ancora una volta lo scenario cambiò, questa volta Tony non barcollò; impiegò qualche attimo per rendersi conto di dove si trovasse, ma ricordava ancora il primo San Valentino con Steve passato da Madama Piediburro. I tavolini erano stati decorati con tovaglie rosa con sopra ricamati degli eleganti cuori, una scia di cuori rossi si levava dai vasi usati come centrotavola, scoppiettando e spargendo una fragranza di rose fresche. Molte coppie di studenti si erano riunite lì, quel giorno, e restarono tutti sorpresi quando i due giovani entrarono, sedendosi insieme ad un tavolo, e non con delle ragazze come tutti pensavano. Era il loro quinto anno, Steve era un ragazzo robusto e muscoloso, le ragazze sbavavano letteralmente quando passava per i corridoi, e tutti si aspettavano di vederlo insieme a Natasha Romanov, giovane Serpeverde del quarto anno con la quale passava parecchio tempo a scuola.

"Ci guardano tutti" mormorò Steve, le guance che si coloravano nuovamente.

"E allora?" rispose il Corvonero, addentando un biscotto alla vaniglia.

Tony ricordava quel giorno, poteva quasi definirlo l'inizio di tutte le fratture e le crepe della loro storia. Steve, pur essendo un Grifondoro, non riusciva a sopportare le occhiatacce degli altri studenti, né le voci che giravano riguardo loro due, iniziate al terzo anno. Tony invece le ignorava, non gli importava di quello che pensavano gli altri, preferiva stare con Steve tutto il tempo.

"Forse non saremmo dovuti venire qui oggi, non credi?"

"Steve, mangia e sta zitto."

Il Grifondoro mordicchiò un biscotto, ancora a disagio. Tony, osservando gli altri studenti lanciare occhiate malevole o curiose al loro tavolo, desiderò tanto tirar fuori la sua bacchetta e creare scompiglio solo per vederli andar via, ma avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose.

"Se vuoi possiamo tornare al castello" gli propose, vedendo la sua espressione tesa. Perché non poteva semplicemente godersi quel pomeriggio con lui? Perché doveva lasciarsi condizionare dagli altri?

Ancora una volta, Tony venne trasportato in un nuovo ricordo, questa volta si trovò davanti una scena così intima e personale, che sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi: la loro prima volta.   
Tutti gli altri erano ad Hogsmade in gita, tranne loro due, avevano preferito restare ad Hogwarts per godersi quella giornata da soli, il castello era tutto per loro. Si trovavano nel dormitorio di Grifondoro, coricati sul letto di Steve; quest'ultimo accarezzava il viso del Corvonero, guardandolo come se fosse la più bella delle stelle del firmamento. Lo baciò, dolcemente e appassionatamente, sfiorandogli gli zigomi con i polpastrelli; le loro gambe si intrecciarono e neanche si accorse con che velocità riuscirono a spogliarsi, gettandogli maglioni, cravatte e pantaloni sul pavimento. Tony ricordava quel momento come la prima volta che si erano fusi in una cosa sola, anima e corpo, i loro cuori che battevano l'uno contro l'altro; i loro corpi caldi e sudati che si stringevano, i baci sul collo e quel primo "ti amo" sussurrato così piano da non essere quasi sentito.

Tony si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano, mordendosi il labbro tremante con forza, forse troppa visto che percepì il sangue sulla sua lingua.

I ricordi successivi furono troppo rapidi, troppo confusi, Tony vide soltanto pochi, fugaci, stralci: l'inizio della Guerra Magica, alcuni dei suoi amici caduti, la fuga di Bucky Barnes, Tassorosso e migliore amico di Steve... e l'addio di quest'ultimo, andato via per cercare Bucky, ormai diventato un Mangiamorte.

"Non andartene, ti prego..." implorò Tony, tenendogli la mano. Si trovavano alle porte dell'ingresso in piena notte.

Ma Steve non l'aveva ascoltato, gli aveva lasciato la mano ed era partito, zaino in spalla.

L'ultimo ricordo non riguardava Tony, ma Steve. Il Grifondoro fissava il proprio riflesso allo specchio, il volto coperto da una folta barba biondastra, gli occhi azzurri quasi spenti e i capelli molto più lunghi.

"Tony" esclamò, come se sapesse che lo stava vedendo. La voce sicura e decisa. "Spero che tu sia riuscito ad avere i miei ricordi, ho chiesto a Natasha di farteli avere. So che hai molte domande, ti starai chiedendo cosa mi sia successo, arrivato qui, ma credo che questo sia l'unico modo per dirti quello che penso. Mi dispiace per tutto quello che è successo, so che non avrei dovuto lasciarti, ma ne avevo bisogno, dovevo ritrovare Bucky e aiutarlo a tornare indietro."

Tony ascoltava quelle parole stringendo i pugni.

 

_Stupido!_

 

Avrebbe voluto urlargli, ma a quale scopo? Non era realmente lì, sarebbe stato del tutto inutile.

"Ho scelto questi ricordi poiché racchiudono i momenti importanti della nostra storia, di come ci siamo avvicinati e di come sono sparito. Vorrei essere lì con te, vorrei poterti baciare come facevo un tempo, ma non posso... non ora. Ti prego di perdonarmi per tutto il male che ti sto recando, ma ti prometto che tornerò. Ti amo."

E concludendo, Tony tornò nella sua torre come se nulla fosse, il volto bagnato dalle lacrime e il cuore martellante contro la cassa toracica. Quindi quello era un messaggio segreto per lui?  
Deglutì faticosamente e riaffondò di nuovo il capo nel pensatoio, volevo rivederlo ancora un'ultima volta. E poi ancora e ancora, fino al suo ritorno.


End file.
